comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
William Lawton (ME-2)
"Sometimes a good fight accomplishes more than all the learning in the world." Early Life (Birth - 20) "I am a lot of things; an agnostic, an atheist, which most people stopped listening there back in my hometown, but I'm more; I am an ignostic, a verificationist, an empiricist, sometimes an absurdist, and most importantly a humanist, but no one cared what I was; they cared about what I wasn't. I learned a long time ago, that I'll never be a normal person. I'll never be the person people think about and say 'I wonder how he's doing. I'll give him a call... 'I miss him' I'm the person who sat in the corner, listening to all the stupid around him; I'm the person you like when you need, but after you no longer need me: I no longer exist. I'm a specter, I know my place, and it's not around people." William Byron "Will" Lawton, Junior was born in America in a time (though the place had the most to do with it) where philosophical bigotry, political staticism, and general hypocrisy ostracized any who wasn't a staunch Pro-Government, Pro-God, and Pro-Gun ideology, and Will was one of those who disagreed; he grew to believe that he was born out of his time, and that he lacked that something that made him a member of his generation. Will grew to be an incredibly intelligent and wise man, but at the cost of his social development; he became a blunt and pragmatic introvert who often used sarcasm to add humor to his life. He made efforts to become more personable, but every attempt was met with failure, especially with the opposite sex... into his late twenties he had never been on an official date (i.e. the girl wouldn't say it was one). He went to college, double majoring in history and philosophy. Will's first (and only normal) job was working at a movie theater, where he constantly cleaned the messes left by grown adults who either never learned to clean up after themselves or simply had no manners, he stayed with the theater for five years for three reasons: by the second year the job became second nature to him; free movies for a lover of cinema; and free movie posters. Will would summarize his life as "Two short decades where I learned most of what I know now, because I had the perception to learn from nearly every crappy thing that happened to me on a daily basis." He never disclosed details of the first twenty years of his life to people he met afterward, simply putting (and leaving) it that he did not enjoy the people that surrounded him, nor they him, and that fundamentally shaped him to idealize minimal interaction with other people (nonexistent if possible). This would carry into his adulthood. He would remember approximately ten people from his early adulthood fondly. Checkmate (20 - 22) Fate Delivered "I don't believe in fairy tales about alchemy, energy, prayer, or the power of belief." "Your actions have saved the lives of millions. What if I told you: that reality, is one of many." "I'd tell you that sounds like a crock of shit, but I've had a long day, and you both look transparent, so I'm listening." ''Sorcerer Supreme (Copyright Infringement Detected) '"These are more than mere symbols and incantations: they are an extension of your will: your essence. You must say it with purpose. With belief. With good intentions. With thoughts of your love and hate; compassion and avarice; rage and serenity. Only then will you know true power."' Personality '"There's a tranquility in magic: It is simply energy, to be harnessed by those with the will and knowledge to do so."''' Trivia *Will must cast his spells by use of internal balance and internal focus as opposed to by use of symbols and incantations. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Earth-35 Category:Original Characters Category:Versions of Doctor Fate Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Versions of Spectre Category:Construct Creation Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Electric Blasts Category:Energy Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Fire Blasts Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Sword Wielders Category:Bow Wielders Category:Healing Factor Category:Explosion Creation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Weapons Experts Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Divine Empowerment Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Super Senses Category:Energy Senses Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Teleportation Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Aliens Category:Force Field Generation Category:Ferrokinesis Category:Disintegration Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Kinetic Energy Manipulation Category:Causality Perception Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Photokinesis Category:Molecular Reconstruction Category:Molecule Distortion Category:Sonokinesis Category:Sorcery Category:Space Survival Category:Temporal Freezing Category:Universe Travel Category:Heroes